


Pizza So Strange

by Darkwolves602



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: Even when she wants to be alone Jodie knows she never is.Even when all she wants most in that moment is a little time to herself fate seems to conspire to ensure she can never   (Ding Dong) Pizza Delivery!





	Pizza So Strange

The warm stream of water cascaded across her ample bosom as she caressed the suds into her long brown locks. Beginning to rub the soap into her crown her fingers slowly descended through her hair towards the nape of her neck, tickling and teasing her enflamed nerves. Her fingers descended across her curved breasts, her pert nipples rising to attention at the briefest of touches. Her amorous fingers dared to descend ever further across the rolling plain of her flat stomach, drawing ever closer to the place where she would finally see herself released of her constrained inhibitions as her fingers delved-

The water suddenly turned arctic, sending a sharp stab of shock piercing through her as she leapt free of the shower. Jodie wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to hold back the colds harsh bite. “Aiden!” Jodie called out into the void, chastising her ever persistent companion. “Dammit!”

It seemed that Aiden’s twisted sense of humour had succeeded in nulifying whatever lingering desire she might have maintained. Deciding that she had finished in the shower she turned off the water and stepped out into the bathroom, feeling the cool air washing across her bare skin sending a shiver across her whole body.

During her previous life in the laboratory Jodie had always made sure that the cameras mysteriously ‘Malfunctioned’ at least once a week to ensure she had some time to herself without the watchful eye of another, one ever present voyeur was more than enough for her.

The sharp screech of the doorbell broke the looming air of silence surrounding her. “Damn” Jodie cursed beneath her breath.

Stepping back into her bedroom she threw a black fluffy dressing gown and reluctantly shuffled towards the apartment door. Opening the door she was greeted a Pizza girl dressed in the uniform of the local pizza place, their mascot, an Italian chef ‘Mr. Baldini’, with the company slogan spread across her chest ‘ _The best’a pizza in’a town!_ ’. _(A/N: Little bit racist?)_

“Hi, Italia pizza, Meat Supreme?” the girl asked.

“Did I… order?” Jodie asked, her mind doing flips just to remember if she had actually made an order this time.

The pizza girl balanced the pizza in her right arm as she reached into her back pocket to retrieve the order slip. “692 Columbus Street?” she read. “I knew it already since you’re kind of a regular”

Jodie bit her bottom lip between her teeth. ‘Did she really order pizza that often?’

“Come on in” Jodie stepped aside, clutching her bath robe tighter to her chest as the pizza girl stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

“Let me get my wallet” Jodie said.

“Yeah no problem” the pizza girl lingered patiently as Jodie darted across the apartment in search of her elusive wallet. Plucking the leather-bound wallet from the table she opened it, only to discover it emptiness.

“Crap” Jodie cursed beneath her breath, looking back at her waiting visitor. “Sorry about this, I don’t seem to have any cash on me”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a set up to a porno” the girl quipped. “Look, its ok. You’re a regular so I know you’re good for it, why don’t I just come back-”

“There’s an ATM downstairs” Jodie quickly scampered into the bedroom, separated from the main living room by the sliding door. “Let me just throw something on-”

The pizza girl continued to wait, idly pacing around the living area in wait of her host. “You have a really cool apartment”

“Thanks” Jodie called back to her.

“I’m Sofie by the way” Sofie called out to Jodie. The looming silence returned to the apartment until once more broken. “Hey, do you have a dog or something?”

“No, why?” Jodie replied.

“It’s just, everytime I come here I feel like something is watching me” Sofie said. “Kinda weird I know”

Jodie emerged from the bedroom, still dressed in the bathrobe. Sofie turned to face her. “Now I know that this is the set up to a porno, the old seduce the pizza girl plotline. Always a classic”

“Listen” Jodie said, her voice sounding unusually serious. “You can’t tell anyone about what I’m about to tell you”

To her credit Sofie remained straight faced at the sudden turn to strange. “Ok”

“Now, I know what I’m about to say is going to make you think I’m crazy but there is someone else here” Jodie inhaled deeply. “His names Aiden”

“And, he’s paying for the pizza?” Sofie asked with a quizzically raised eyebrow.

“I mean he’s the presence you’ve been feeling” Jodie looked out into the distance above them. “Aiden, show her”


End file.
